Virtue
by corny sloth
Summary: Lily Evans had been hearing some very interesting rumors lately.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, names, characters and indicia are solely JK Rowling's. I do not take credit for any thing you recognize in this story.

**A/N: **This is definitely not one of the best things I've written. It's incredibly cliché and has been done several times before, but I just felt incredibly compelled to post something! I hope you like it anyway!

-&-

**-Virtue-**

-&-

Lily Evans had been hearing some very interesting rumors lately.

Something about James Potter being an abso-fucking-lutely amazing kisser.

Of course it was all bathroom talk with a few flimsy Sixth Years who "claimed" they had kissed him, but that rumor went back all the way to Fourth Year and who was she not to believe them?

She was incredibly intrigued with that fact. Whenever James Potter strolled by near her, her eyes would immediately jump down to his lips, as if she could tell if he was a good kisser just by how full and pouty and _delicious_ looking they were.

One time, he had caught her staring at them, and she just blubbered and stuttered something about him having something in his teeth before scattering away.

And so, when he had asked her out, she had blushed profusely and nodded mutely, and he had been incredibly surprised.

But of course, Lily Evans would repeat to anyone who asked, that the only reason she had agreed to go out with him was to see if he was indeed a good kissed as every girl around had claimed.

It wasn't because he was charming and chivalrous and witty and handsome.

No.

Just because he was a good kisser.

And so, Lily Evans went out with James Potter, her whole body tense and awkward throughout the entire date, anticipating the moment he would finally kiss her.

But he did not.

When the moment came for him to drop her off at the door of the girl's dormitory, he had simply given her a warm smile, bid her goodnight and proceeded to climb up his own set of stairs.

Lily Evans had been thunderstruck.

James Potter had pursued her for years! And when he had finally got her to agree to go on a date for him, when he had finally had the perfect opportunity to get what he always wanted, a good snog, he had simply let it pass by him! The nerve he had!

Lily Evans was Livid, with a capital L. She had never felt so humiliated and awkward and paranoid her entire life.

_Why _wouldn't he kiss her? Did he finally lose interest now that she had agreed to go out with him? Was he expecting her to be more fun, more outgoing? Was he disappointed? Did she have bad breath?

Millions and millions of questions would run through her head, and she honestly thought she was going to go berserk because of them.

But then, the next day he had approached her and smiled warmly and told her he had a wonderful time the previous night and he would love to do it again sometime, if she would agree.

Her heart had immediately settled and she had smiled nervously and nodded, telling him she was free that night.

He had grinned and told her he would pick her up at eight.

But after that date, he still hadn't kissed her and Lily Evans was getting antsy.

It was late and she was finishing up patrolling when she walked inside the empty Common Room. She found him sitting in a comfortable armchair in a corner, open books on his lap and his head lolling back against the cushions.

She let out a snort of laughter and approached him, taking the books off his lap and covering him with a blanket she found on a chair beside him.

He snorted loudly and mumbled something before shifting in his seat, his eyes blinking open.

He practically jumped a foot in the air when he saw Lily standing before him.

"Lily! H-how long have I been out?" He asked, running a hand through his hair, and vainly trying to bite back a yawn.

She shrugged and settled on an opposite armchair. "I just got in from patrols," she stated and continued avidly staring at him.

He fidgeted nervously in his chair. "Did you need anything?"

She glared slightly and took a deep breath. "I want you to kiss me."

She did not recognize her own voice. Why in the bloody hell would she be asking James Potter to kiss her?! It was not like her to lose her dignity for a bloody snog!

A grin slowly formed on his face. "I'm sorry, Lily, but I can't do that."

She could definitely feel the thunderstruck expression on her face, and James let out a small chuckle. That fucking prat was actually having fun with this!

"Excuse me?" She hissed indignantly, barely above a whisper.

"I can't do that," He repeated. "I never kiss a girl before our third date," He explained when she continued staring quizzically up at him.

"Oh," she said dimly, before perfunctorily standing up, straightening her skirt, and walking towards the girls' staircase.

"Oh and Lily," He called after her. She stopped in her tracks and turned back to him, only to see him having stood up as well and making his way towards her. "I don't know about you, but I'd like to consider this a third date," He continued tentatively, a mischievous smile slowly sneaking up on his face.

She had barely opened her mouth to heartily agree, when her words suddenly got stuck in her throat and he was suddenly so close to her, she could distinctly make out the smell of grass and fading perfume off of his clothes.

His lips lingered close to her cheek and she couldn't control her trembling. Her tongue was parched and her cheeks were flushed and he was slowly letting his lips drag from her cheek to her earlobe and back down to the corner of her mouth.

"So," He muttered huskily and she felt the goosebumps on her arms pop up. "Can I?"

She nodded enthusiastically and he gave her his charming lopsided grin before lightly pressing his lips to hers.

It was brief and delicate, and it left her head swimming, before he suddenly pressed them more urgently, slightly parting his lips and winding his hands around hers waist as her wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her form.

His tongue lightly touched hers, and she unconsciously let out a small moan which only encouraged him further.

She couldn't breathe and she couldn't think, and she was grateful for it.

She couldn't believe what she was doing! Snogging James The Prat Potter in the Commons in the middle of the night! But her thought had to be cut short when her back was suddenly flush against the stone cold wall, and his pelvis was grinding into hers, sending shivers down her spine.

Then, as naturally as it had begun, it ended, and Lily took a deep breath, trying to look at anywhere but his form.

"Um, I- I have to go," She mumbled, pushing him away and hazily going up the stairs to her bedroom.

Yes, she thought as she clumsily landed face down on her bed, James Potter was definitely the best kisser Hogwarts has ever seen.

-&-

**-End-**


End file.
